The Strength and Honor of Both Human and Yautja
by Nubi-wolf-girl
Summary: Lex and OC Evita try to survive the pyramid and the challenges after...that is if there is an after. Scar and his hunting companions Cestus try to bring honor to themselves as hunters, but will two female Ooman be more trouble than they are worth. Lex/Scar, OC/OC...The beginning stays close to the movie
1. The Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alien vs Predator and do not own any of the character. Evita and Cestus are my original characters.**

**I warn you now that the story is going to have a slow start**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

* * *

Somewhere in Lho La Ice Fall in Nepal

Alexa "Lex" Woods point of view

'Uh just a few more feet' I thought slamming my ice axe into the side of the mountain. BEEEP BEEP. 'Shit' I thought as I lost my footing. The ice breaking off as I slide down the wall a bit. A small gasp escaping me before I quickly found my footing stabbing the ice with my spike shoes, clipping into the wall and touched my earpiece answering my phone.

"Hello" I say grabbing onto my ice axe again. "Ms. Woods pleasure to make your acquaintance" said a polite if not arrogant voice that held some type of accent. "Who is this?" I ask as I start climbing trying to remember if I know anyone with this type of voice. "My name is Maxwell Stafford I represent Weyland industry." "Let me guess he is suing us again" I say half joking even though the grip on my ice axe tightened as I thought about all trouble Welyand's bogus lawsuits caused. I lift myself up moving a little bit further to the ledge. "You misunderstand Mr. Weyland has offered to fund the organization that you are affiliated with for a whole year if you meet with him." I pause for a moment. 'Is he for real?' I thought 'There has to be a catch and a pretty big one.' "When?" I answer. "Tomorrow." I laugh inside a small chuckle escaping my mouth. "Impossible it will take me a week to get back to the world." I say as I finally reach the ledge and pull myself up.

"Yes I told Mr. Wayland that, he said he doesn't have a week." As I pulled myself over the ledge I could tell that the voice had gotten a lot closer and it wasn't coming from my phone.

I look up and saw a tall African American man standing tall about six feet in black clothes and a Weyland helicopter behind him. 'Oh you got to be kidding me?' I thought, as I watch this guy…Maxwell close his phone.

I pull myself off the floor and check to make sure I have all my equipment before walking over to this man. He had a go-t and appeared slightly arrogant, but somehow still elegant or is the word I'm looking for in control. These are the types of guys I hate. Always rash and believe they know best. 'This should be interesting.' I thought as I stand in front of him. "Mrs. Woods like I said before it's a pleasure-" I raise my hand cutting the man off. "If we could just get to the point of why Weyland industry needs my assistance that would be nice." The man just raises his eyebrows clearly not used to people interrupting him. I did my best not to smile at that, however he wasted no time continuing on as if nothing had happened. "Weyland industry would like to have you assist us on a expedition." I look at him, for some reason I have a bad feeling about this. It could just be because Weyland industry is a multi-billion dollar company. They practically own or create everything produced in the market. "What type of exhibition?" I asked skeptical. The man only smiled "A once in a life time one…now if you please Ms. Wood" he says pointing to the helicopter "Mr. Weyland himself will discuss the details with you."

I paused for a moment. 'Its only a meeting what's the worse thing that could happen?' I thought, nodding my head at Mr. Maxwell as I walk towards the helicopter and open the door.


	2. Scientist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alien vs Predator and do not own any of the character. Evita and Cestus are my original characters.**

**I warn you now that the story is going to have a slow start**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

* * *

Somewhere off the Ross Ice Shelf in Antarctica

The propellers of the helicopter had put me to sleep hours ago, but now due to some clicking and flashes I was starting to wake up. 'Uhh are we finally there yet?' I thought trying to fight off my slumber.

After I had got into the helicopter Mr. Maxwell informed me that we needed to pick some one else up before heading over to see Mr. Weyland. However he never told me how long it would take. I was starting to like that man less and less as time goes by. 'This is going to be a long expedition if that man tries to be alpha all the time' I thought, my eyes finally opening.

As I lifted my head up I noticed three things. One that I was still on this damn helicopter 'So much for being there already.' Second that Mr. Maxwell was no longer on the helicopter 'Thank god'. Third that instead of Mr. Maxwell there was another guy across from me taking photos.

"Oh I'm sorry," he says realizing that he his camera had woke me up. "I should have switched the flash off." As I stretch my arms and legs the magazine I was reading about Weyland industry fell off. I had wanted to see if I could get any leads on what they may need me for, but so far nothing. Just a bunch of useless information about how good the company was doing. "Oh here is your magazine." Hmm was all I could say. "Excuse me" he asked, probably thinking he offended me. "Hmm that's okay." I said, shaking off the last of my sleep as I get the kinks out of my neck.

This guy was nice so I knew so it was safe to assume that he didn't work for Weyland industry. 'Probably another expert brought in for this expedition.' I thought. "I'm documenting the trip for my boys." He held up a picture showing two young teen boys and him standing together. I looked over and smiled at the photo. "Could you take a photo…want to show my boys that I wasn't always boring." "Sure" I said taking the camera "Smile". I wasn't really focusing on the photo so I just took the picture even though he wasn't looking. It was a nice natural photo and I gave him back his camera. "There you go." "Thank you."

I didn't want to be rude, but there were more important things at the moment that taking photos for his sons. That's when he introduced himself. "Graeme Miller, mechanical engineer" "Alexa Lex Woods, environmental technician and guide." 'Mechanical engineer…just what is Weyland planning.' I thought. "Do you work for Weyland industry?" I laughed a but 'Like I would work for a power house company like that.' But I smiled and said "No I spilt my time between working for a small environmental group and taking scientist on expedition on the ice."

"Lex you and your friend bulk up we are going to hit some turbulence." "Thanks Jack" I called out already getting my seatbelt on. "Friend of your" Miller asked. "Of my dad's…my dad trained most of the pilots down here." Again Jack shouted "Just past the P.S.R." "Thanks, Jack." "Oh, damn! I wish I got a picture." Shouted Miller trying to look out his window as far as his seat belt would let him. "Of what?" I asked, 'all there is, is ice out there.' "Uh, the P.S.R. I wish he'd call it out before we passed it."

This time I had to laugh. These scientist guys were the best in their field, but this was my domain.

"The P.S.R. is the point of safe return. It means we've used up half our fuel so we can't turn back." Miller's face seemed panicked for a moment.

"Right, but if something went wrong, we could uh... land presumably." I thought about it for a moment. "We could ditch." Miller seemed to be relieved by this news "Yeah, ditch" "but the temperature of the water would kill us in three minutes." Miller's face fell again, and I could tell he was trying not to panic. 'If this is what all the scientist are like I'm doomed.' I thought, taking advantage of the silence of the helicopter.

It seems I had scarred Miller because I think he was secretly praying for a safe landing. At least that's what I think he was mumbling about to himself. It wasn't much longer until the helicopter landed on the ice breaking boat names Piper Maru. 'Well Mr. Weyland just what do you have in store for us.'


	3. Refusal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alien vs Predator and do not own any of the character. Evita and Cestus are my original characters.**

**I warn you now that the story is going to have a slow start**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

* * *

Lex point of view

After we landed on the boat someone I did not recognize came to open the door of the helicopter. The man was in a Weyland uniform. "Ms. Wood and Mr. Miller, if you would please follow me to the conference room."

We followed him down a couple hallways past a few turns and ended up in a large room. The room was already filled with other people and equipment. "Mr. Weyland will see you all soon." With that the man left. Miller turned to me a questioning look on his face, but frankly I knew just as much as he did at the moment. I only shrugged and went to sit down. As I walked in, I noticed only a hand full of people turned our way. That's when I knew that not everyone in this room were scientist. 'So lets see we have scientist, some people that seem to be archeologist, a construction team, and a security team.' I thought, as I crossed the room to sit down.

I knew that a dew of these people were security for they are the only people that turn to look at you with out actually looking at you. Rather they turn there head a bit and catch a glimpse of you or turn their heads in the direction that you are heading so it looks like you are in there way. There wasn't a lot of security in this room, but I could tell that they were analyzing Miller and I as we walked in. 'Weyland is serious about this' I thought, sitting down in an empty chair still feeling the eyes of one of the security team's eyes.

Right as I sat down, Miller followed my lead. Only flinching once when a person on the construction team looked him right in the eye. It wasn't long until I saw Maxwell walked in.

"Welcome aboard everybody. I'm sure you are all curious as to know why this little team has been assembled. Your host will give you the answer now, Mr. Weyland." This man just loves an entrance.

Suddenly the lights went out and a picture of Antarctica appeared on the screen in front of us. However everyone turned around as we heard the sound of footsteps started to echo. "Seven days ago one of my satellites over Antarctica discovered a heat bloom underneath the earth which outlines this." A picture of what they found appeared on the screen 'It looks like a building.' "The solid red lines are walls. Through thermal mapping we were able to make a rough 3-D image. Its massive…containing hundreds of ruins that all converge on one central room, my experts say it's a pyramid what they can't agree on is who made it and when. One says its similar to the Aztecs, another says it has features that are Cambodian. What they all agree on is that its smooth sides are Egyptian." That's when a man interpreted him. He was Italian based on his accent, he had black hair, and a five' o'clock shadow g-to thing, but what caught my attention the most was the bottle cap hanging over his neck. "I think they are right." "Which one?" asked Weyland. "All of them."

'Can these people be anymore cryptic…can't anyone here just get to the point.' "Meaning what exactly." I say, a little agitated from being kept in the dark. "This pyramid has all three features." He paused for what I awesome dramatic effect "This could be the very first pyramid built" "but built by whom?" asked Miller, the man shrugged "by the first civilization." "Thank you" said Mr. Weyland as he began to come downstairs. "But how can anyone build a pyramid out here" asked Millar. "Ancient maps show Antarctica free of ice, it possible it was habitual back then." Another man I don't know answered. "Well I don't know who built it, but if I can get a sample I can tell you how old it is." Mr. Weyland was at the stair by now. "Well Mr. Miller I'm offering to put you right next to this thing." The man that answered Millers question asked "What caused the heat bloom?" "I don't know."

Now I had some questions to ask, "Where on the ice is this?" "Bouvetøya Island. But it's not on the ice. It's 2,000 feet below it." 'Oh no he has got to be kidding me.' I thought. I could only look at Mr. Weyland trying to figure out if this man was serious. The sad part is he was.

Every one was silent for a minute until Maxwell spoke up introducing a new person. "Mr. Quinn," "Mr. Stafford you are looking at the best drilling team in the world we'll chew through the depth in seven day." 'There is no way anyone is going out there in seven days.' I thought before speaking "And add another three weeks to train everyone here." "We don't have that type of time Ms. Woods I'm not the only one will a satellite over Antarctica. Other's will be here…soon." I scoffed "maybe I wasn't clear no one in this room is ready for this trip" "That's why I asked you here" 'Flattery will get you no where.' I thought, biting down my snappy remark for a more logical one. "Bouvetøya Island is one of the isolated places in the world, the nearest land is 1000 miles away. There is no help if we run into trouble." Was this man suicidal or just plain stupid. "Your right it's a no mans land, but the train has left the station. And I think I speak for everyone aboard this ship that this is worse the risk."

This man was both stupid and suicidal. I won't be held responsible for another man's recklessness. I sighed standing up and walking past Mr. Weyland said, "find another guide."

No I won't be apart of such a horrible expedition no matter the reward.


	4. The Compromise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alien vs Predator and do not own any of the character. Evita and Cestus are my original characters.**

**I warn you now that the story is going to have a slow start**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

* * *

Lex point of view

After I had walked out of the room, I had first just started to walk aimlessly around. Mostly to try and calm myself from that bastard stupidity. However after twenty minutes of walking, I just want to find my stuff and get out off this boat. However this damn boat was a stupid maze. First of all I had no idea where my stuff was, or how to get out of here. So I snapped, still fuming that anyone could be that stupid to go along with an expedition like this.

"You" I shouted at a random worker on the boat. "Do you know who I have to talk to figure out where my stuff is?" The person I had yelled at was a random girl wearing the same Weyland uniform as the man that showed us to the conference room. The girl seemed shocked that I had called her out and as she turned to face me I could see that she was wearing that deer caught in head light stare.

"Uh…uh all…all of your…" she gulped and took a deep breathe "All of your things were placed in your room." I had to grind my teeth together to stop myself from yelling. "And where would that be?" I asked, trying to keep my cool. The woman turned around and began to lead the way. I on the other hand went back to my ranting thoughts of Mr. Weyland. 'I mean who the hell does this man think he is…so he owns a huge company that could probably take over the world, but he has no right to risk these people's life. No one would survive an adventure on the ice let alone below it.' I thought as I follow the frightened women to my room.

She stopped in front of one of the doors and opened it for me. I turned to face her and literally saw her flinch from my gaze. I took a deep breath "Thank you and sorry for scaring you back there I just got a bit frustrated." The women seemed even more confused by my apology, and quickly became embarrassed. "Its fine," but even though she said that, she wasted no time scurrying away.

When I entered the room my frustration grew. All my stuff had been put away. 'Who the hell told them to touch my stuff!" I thought opening the empty suitcase that was on the bed. I started grabbing my clothes and equipment, just throwing it on the bed, not caring about the mess I had just created. After a while when all of my stuff was a clump on the bed I began to organize it. 'I promised that I would meet him, and I did. I did not commit to such a dangerous exhibition.' I thought folding my stuff and shoving it into my suitcase.

Just as I was finished packing Maxwell entered my room. "Thanks to Mr. Weyland the money had been wired into your account. The chopper is refueling to take you home." There was a moment of awkward silence before he turned on his heel and walked out the door. And before I could stop it the words were already out of my mouth. "Who did you get?" "Jerry Murdock." He says as he begins to walk away. 'You have to be fuckin kidding me…Jerry Murdock is he trying to commit suicide.' I thought. Between my pause Maxwell left. 'Damn it all' I thought, throwing the clothes I was folding on my bed and marching to Mr. Weyland's office.

This time I had calmly asked someone where Mr. Weyland's office. However news must have spread about my outburst earlier because the workers seemed to be trying very hard to stay on my good side.

I was so frustrated at the moment I didn't even knock. "Come in," says Mr. Weyland as he takes a sip of what I can only assume is scotch. "Jerry Murdock only has two season of ice times he is not ready." Mr. Weyland seemed unconcerned as he placed his glass down and waved his hand in dismissal "Don't worry about it." "What about Paul Woodmen or Andrew Keylaw?" I heard the door open and the familiar steps of Maxwell before he entered my peripheral vision. "They gave us the same bullshit answer you did." 'What the fuck?' I thought feeling like I had been physically slapped. "Bullshit" I repeated my voice escalated. "Mr. Weyland what I told you in there wasn't bullshit. If you try to rush this people will get hurt." I waited for this to sink in, but when all he did was stare at me I added, "Maybe die." Still nothing, but dismissal as he went back to his work "I don't understand your objection, its not like I'm telling you to take us up Mount Everest. We need you to take us from the ship to the pyramid back to the ship" I crossed my arms by this point not even trying to hide my annoyance. ""What about inside the pyramid?" "You don't have to worry about that once we get to the cite we have the best equipment, technology and experts that money can buy" than he looks toward Maxwell "is this new" "it's the latest" "ahh." Again I was just dismissed.

"Mr. Weyland when I lead my team I never leave my team." Who the hell did this bastard think he was dealing with; I was not some pushover he can buy. "I admire your passion I wish you were going with us." "You're making a mistake." Just as I turned towards the door Mr. Weyland mention one last thing. "Tell me this Ms. Wood do these people have a better chance at survival with you or with a second hand choice."

I stopped, 'he may have be a bastard, but he does have a point.' There is no chance that they would survive with Jerry Murdock. I wouldn't trust this group without anyone, but Paul Woodmen or Andrew Keylaw. 'But even then they don't have as much ice time as me.' I thought, biting my lip.

I sighed straightening my shoulders as I turned around facing Mr. Weyland. "Fine I'll stay, but I want another guide." Mr. Weyland just lifted an eyebrow. "Another guide." "That's right if I have to work with an untrained team I want another guide of my choosing." Mr. Weyland looked at Maxwell and than at me. "Fine I'll get you your other guide tell Maxwell who it is and where to find them. We leave when they get here." I nodded and left the room Maxwell behind me. "So who am I looking for?" "Evita Hada, I believe that she is in New York right now." "Believe?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. "She is a US Marshal." "A US Marshal that's who you chose as a guide." "She has gone on almost every single ice expedition I have went on…and I chose her." Maxwell's face became neutral as he turned and walked away. 'Hopefully Evi say yes or else I', screwed.' I thought, walking to unpack my stuff.


	5. Evita's equipment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alien vs Predator and do not own any of the character. Evita and Cestus are my original characters.**

**I warn you now that the story is going to have a slow start**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

* * *

Evita Hada point of view

"I can't do this Evita, I just can't he is going to kill me if I testify." This girl was about fifteen with highlighted red streaks and piercing all over her face. "You can do this. I know you can. That man will never hurt you again, but he can only go away if you speak out against him." "Evita" the girls voice was shaking her arms wrapped around herself. "No you can do this, your stronger than this…just remember courage." I said placing my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me one last time and nodded. "Now after you testify you are going into witness protection and than the worse is behind you, and you can move on with your life." The girl looked like she was going to cry "I just want things so go back to the way they were…I just want to forget" she shouted, tears starting to leak from her eyes. "Look at me" she didn't "Look at me" I shouted, her head snapping "You can't go back, you can't forget this…all you can do is put one foot in front of the other and keep moving" She paused biting her lip and than nodded walking towards the bailiff , she almost to the door before coming back and hugging me "Thank you Evita." I patted her back, never really sure what to do in situations like this. "You'll be fine kid." Soon the bailiff took the kid away to testify against that son of bitch ex-boyfriend of her.

I sighed as I walked out of the room. The bailiff nodded their heads at me and I nodded back. I was drained and wanted to sleep for a week, but as I was leaving the courtroom I could fell someone was following me.

I have had this feeling all morning. At first I thought it was one of the bastards goons trying to get a hold of his ex, but now it seems I'm there target. As I walk out of the courthouse the feeling grows stronger. I walked a little more, passing the court parking lot stopping in front of one of the stores. Appearing as if I was looking in the store, when really I was looking at the reflection.

Sure enough a black car was tailing me and a man across the street seemed to be following me. I walked into the store not sure if the man would follow me in 'That would be pretty stupid of him' I thought, trying to maintain an even pace. It was an empty thrift store where the cashier welcomed me and I nodded. Walking all the way into the back, aimlessly look through a rack of close. I made sure that the dressing room mirror was in front of me as I left my back exposed. It wasn't long until I heard the cashier welcoming another customer in, or the footsteps coming closer. I hunched over a bit walking around hiding making sure I was low enough to avoid his gaze behind the rack of clothes. He looked around his face still composed. I could see that the man following me was a tall African American male. I walked behind him lifting the gun at my hip and pointing it just behind his neck. "Don't move."

"Ms. Hada" He says, placing his arms in the air. It irked me that even though I had a gun to him he was still calm, that's just not normal. "Who wants to know?" "My name is Maxwell Stafford Alexa Wood sent me" My eyes narrow 'Lex would just call me if she needed anything. So why send some guy to relay a message, especially when she knows I'm paranoid and carry around a gun.' "What about Lex?" "She said you might get like this if I followed you around for to long, so she said I should give you this letter" As he started to lower his hand I shoved the gun a little deeper into his skin. "The letter is in my coat pocket." "Turn around" and slowly he did "Which pocket?" "Inside, right side of my coat." One hand still on my gun I searched for this letter. It was right where he said it was. 'Well that's Lex's handwriting' I thought. "You can put your gun away now." I glared for a moment, but he was right we were in a civilian store and the last thing I need was the cashier starting to freak out. I cautiously place the gun back in the holster. The man lowered his arm, but didn't attempt to move.

I watched him for a moment and opened the letter.

Dear Evi,

I know this is short notice, but I need you to drop what you're doing and come help me lead an expedition to the Bouvetøya Island. The Weyland industry has discovered something big here and do not want to wait for me to train their people...which means that this has become a suicide mission, I wanted to leave, but that would only make it more dangerous for the stupid people that are still going on this expedition. So I volunteered to do it only if I could have back up and I chose you. The pay is good, and I'm sure Maxwell has already talked to your superior. So get your butt over here…I'm going to need all the help I can get.

-Lex

P.S. I need some one that can stop me from killing some of these pricks.

I closed the letter stuffing it in my pocket. "So I'm guessing your Maxwell." The man nodded "and you already talked to my superior." He nodded again "What did he say." "At first he was not happy, but once we mentioned the money the company was willing to donate to the US Marshal he was more than happy to give you some well deserved days off." I hmmed. 'That greedy bastard making decision without involving me.' I growled a bit 'However Lex seems pretty desperate and it had been a while since my last vacation.' I pondered this thought for a little while longer.

"Alright I'll go, but I got to get some equipment from my house first." The man nodded eyeing my gun every now and again. I could only blink at this Maxwell person. I mean sure I pulled a gun on him, but he followed me first plus if I wanted him dead he's be dead already. "I'll let you get prepared, you have three hour to meet me at this airport. Mr. Weyland would like to start this expedition as fast as possible." I wasn't even able to confirm the information, because when he handed me the airplane ticket and left. 'What the hell I'm suppose to try and keep a jerk like that alive…no wonder Lex's needs my help.' I left the store after a few minutes and walked back to the courthouse parking lot.

I don't live in New York, I live in Los Angeles however due to this case I had to take a run away witness that was in Los Angeles back to New York. Currently I was living in a hotel room that I had to share with my witness. Luckily or rather unluckily the witness I was protecting was deathly afraid of airplanes so we had to drive out here. I had everything I needed in my hotel room and in my car. Well at least my weapons and a pack of clothes. Nothing that would help out in Antarctica though 'Damn looks like I'm gonna have to talk Maxwell guy into making a pit stop.' I thought, driving into the parking lot of hotel. It was some crummy little shit hole hotel, but it worked for what we needed it. I walked to my room on the bottom floor and started to pack up my suitcase.

After I was done packing my clothes, I went around picking up my gun's I planted around…just in case. I picked up a model 317 in the nightstand by the bed. I picked up the Baron HK underneath my pillow and another handgun strapped to the back of the toilet. Keeping a Berretta at my hip. 'So I guess I'm set.' I thought 'just need my climbing equipment.' I sighed, looking at my watch. I had only spent about an hour and a half of my three hour time. 'Uh I guess I can leave early and just hang out.' I thought, making sure my iphone was fully charged.

After making sure that I had everything I walked out of the hotel room only to see the black car that I saw tailing me earlier. Instead of walking to my car I walked over to the black car and knocked on the window. Instead of the front one lowering the back one did. It was Maxwell. "I thought you said I had three hours," I snapped, not enjoying the fact that I'm being babysat. "There has been a change of plans we are leaving now." He says moving over and opening the door. While the driver got out to take my bags I hand him my clothes, but when he reached for my guns and ammunition I stepped back. "You wont be needing them" came Maxwell's voice "I'll give him mine when you give him your." I snap, he sighs and says "fine." "What about my car?" "It will be taken back to your condo's parking lot." I nod handing the driver my keys. When he took them I tugged them back "If I find anything wrong with my car or anything missing I will personally hunt you down." The man was wearing dark sunglasses so I couldn't see the fear in his eyes, but his mouth did drop a bit and his Adams apple did seem to struggle a bit. He only nodded and waited for me to get in to close the door.

When I entered the car my gun case beside me the man closed the door behind me. "We need to stop by my condo in Los Angeles for my climbing equipment." "That's not possible. Mr. Weyland will be providing everything for you." I snorted, "Like I trust his equipment. My stuff has been broken in and I trust it." "Do not worry your new equipment will be top of the line." Again I snorted "I don't care if its top of the line or the most expensive. Lex tells me this is a suicide run…so if I'm going to die because some jack asses can't take no for an answer I am going to die with my equipment." The man just stared at me. "Very well…I guess its right to assume that you will be bringing your guns along." "Lex says guns never save anyone on the ice, but than again this isn't a normal expedition." He raised an eyebrow at that "how is that?" "Most guys Lex takes up are scientist or adrenaline junkies looking for a new experience. Not ex-military." This time his eyes widened in shock for just a moment. "How did you know" his face set in stone. I shrug "it's a look, not to mention I deal with concealed weapons all the time…your packing what three four guns on you." He stayed silent for a moment "We will stop at your condo and than leave for Bouvetøya Island. No more distractions." I nodded my head, fingering the hilt of my gun. 'Just what did you get yourself into Lex.'


	6. Let's Move Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alien vs Predator and do not own any of the character. Evita and Cestus are my original characters.**

**I warn you now that the story is going to have a slow start**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

* * *

Lex point of view

It was close mid afternoon, when Mr. Weyland came into my room. I had been studying the files of the other people going on the expedition. Most of it was just their medical record, but it had other info as well along with a photo, which made it easier for me to learn their names. "Your other guide should be here in about ten minutes." I nodded "Be ready to move out tonight." "It's supposed to snow tonight. Besides Evi and Maxwell just landed, they may not be up for leaving that soon." "They have been on a helicopter for hours…they have had enough time to rest." "Mr. Weyland-" "Ms. Woods do you remember me telling you that others would be here soon." I nodded "Well soon is about two maybe three weeks. I got a tip from a friend that my competitor has received the same thermal imaging and is assembling a team." "Well that give you a week to claim your prize…lets just hope it's worth it." I say passing him as I left my room heading towards the helicopter pad.

Ten minutes passed and sounds of helicopter propellers could be heard. I watched from the safety line as the helicopter landed. The same man that opened the door for Miller and I opened the door for them, Maxwell was the first to exit and than Evita. Maxwell seemed tenser than ever seen him. 'That's Evi, she can get under anyone's skin.' I thought, walking over to her.

"Long time no see Evi." "Lex the next time you send someone to get me make sure he isn't a prick." I nodded my head and gave her a quick hug. I watched as another group took her bags out of the helicopter. That's when I noticed the bag next to her. "Your guns?" She nods "Evi-" "Lex" I stop Evi tone sounded serious like dangerous serious. "How much do you know about this trip?" I raise an eyebrow "It's a trip to supposedly the first pyramid ever built by the first civilization…why do you ask?" "Not everyone here is a scientist" "I know they have a lot of security here." She turned to face me "You don't find that weird" "Everything about this is weird, but I can't let them go out there with a naïve guide. That's like asking for death to come." She sighed probably thinking I was to nice "You really got to work on shushing your jiminy cricket. When do we move out?" "Tonight" She sighs, "Good thing I slept in the helicopter huh." We laugh before heading in side.

A few hours later we were in the same conference move as before. "You ready for this Lex." "As I will ever be…what about you?" She touched the hilt of her gun on her waist "yup." I shook my head "You ever gonna stop carrying one of those things around." She looks up to the ceiling for a moment "Tell you what, I'll stop carrying a gun when you stop climbing." I scoffed at her. She nudged me "Go get them tiger." After that she walked to the group, but still isolating herself. 'Here we go' I thought.

"Alright everybody, listen up! Gather round." I shout, watching as everyone gathered around. Evi was standing off in the outer group, right behind Miller and the man I remember reading about was the archeologist Sebastian and a man called Verheiden. I saw them whispering to each other, but could only catch a bit of it. After a chuckle I had to interrupt them. "Gentlemen?" I gave them a point glare not amused and notice Evi laughing behind them.

"It is my job to keep you alive on this expedition, and I need your help to do that. Since I don't have time to properly train you, I'm laying down three simple rules. One: no one goes anywhere alone, ever. Two: everyone must maintain constant communication. Three: unexpected things are gonna happen. When they do, no one tries to be a hero. Understood?" I turned towards Miller and Verheiden. "Understood?" I ask for good measure. Verheiden nods his head

"Yes, ma'am" "Good."

The group dispersed getting ready for trip and Evi walked towards me. "Nice Lex…acting all high and mighty." "Shut up you know I meant every word." She nods her head "I know, I know how you get when you lead a team…like a momma lion protecting her cubs." I scowled at her "even if you don't like them." This time I walked away.

As I walked away Evi followed. That's when we noticed a girl loading her clip with bullets. I remember her name from her file it was Adele Rousseau. "Seven seasons on the ice, and I've never seen a gun save someone's life." I said more for Evi than I did for her. I could hear Evi scoff beside me, but other than that stayed silent. "I don't plan on using it," she says loading the last bullet. "Then why bring it?" "Same principle as a condom. I'd rather have one and not need it, then need it and not have one." She says loading the gun and placing it in her holster. "I like the way you think" said Evi, placing her hand on her own gun. "Although I might be planning on using it." Evi says with a wink. I shake my head while Adele just laughs. "I'm glad you decided to stay." She says "See Lex even they know that they have a better chance at making out of this alive." Commented Evi. "What can I say I know who to stick by to survive." Adele says grinning.

Soon people started barking orders telling us to get into these ice tractors. I turn to Evi "I take the front you take the back." She nodded and walked off to find the last tractor. I walked to the first one where Miller and Sebastian were arguing about who would drive the tractor. I swooped in and stole the keys. "I'm driving." I heard Sebastian yell, "Shot gun" and run to the other side of the tractor. While Miller huffs and walks away to find another tractor.

As I started the tractor and we started moving there was an uncomfortable silence so I peeked at the man sitting next to me. He was fiddling with his the same necklace that caught my attention when he was talking. So I asked, "What's with the bottle cap?" he seemed surprised at first "What? "What's with the bottle cap?" I clarified. "Oh, this is a huh valuable archaeological find." I laughed knowing that it was an inside joke. He turned to look outside "When I was a kid growing up in Italy, you know what they call a moon that big?" "Hmm" "La luna del cacciatore." I repeat it in broken Italian "La luna del cacciatore" "Brava!" he says with a smile. "What's that?" knowing that it was moon something. "Hunter's moon" "hmm Hunter's moon" I said, with as much serious as I could. He only nods his head as I said hm. Before we both start laughing again.

After a while of driving I heard over our walkie-talkie. "Lex stop right here." "Got it." So we stopped and the construction team all got out of their tractor with their flashlight. Someone barking orders as everyone got out, most walking out to the ledge of the ice. Maxwell and Sebastian beside me and Mr. Weyland beside him, that's when Evi nudged themselves in between Maxwell. That's when she whispered "If you leave me with that Miller guy for that long again I will shoot him." I giggled "Why?" "I couldn't get him to shut the hell up all he kept talking about was about how electrons and protons make the Northern lights. BLAH." I bite my lips trying to stop from laughing out when I noticed Miller was coming.

"Hand me the flare gun" She digs into her side backpack and hand me the flare. I cock it back and pull the trigger. As it came back and light up the sky we saw an abandoned whale station. "Its an abandoned whale station according to your thermal imaging your pyramid is right underneath it." I say glancing at Mr. Weyland. Mr. Weyland' face was one of confusion. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go get our pyramid." Evi says, putting her arm on my shoulder. Mr. Weyland's face clears up and he nods. "Let's move out."


	7. Paranoid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alien vs Predator and do not own any of the character. Evita and Cestus are my original characters.**

**I warn you now that the story is going to have a slow start**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

* * *

Evita point of view:

After all of us got back into the tractors we started to slowly lower ourselves onto the whaling station. This time I was happy that Miller was too preoccupied with his camera to bore me with his talk.

By the time we hit the whaling station, Maxwell was already starting to bark orders to the drilling team and everyone started to get out of their tractors again. The drilling team started to get to work, however the scientist seemed ready to explore. "Lex I'm going to explore a bit." I said, getting ready to light a flare. "Don't go alone" "Seriously?" Lex just stared at me "Yes." "Lex I know what to do on the ice…I'm just going to check around…nothing to serious." "Evi-" I just waved my hand and lit my flare. "I'll make sure no one else explores alone." I knew Lex was going to retort so I walked away. But than turned around still walking and shouted "We don't want anyone to disappear now do we." Lex just shook her head and walked away.

Not watching where I was going I bumped into the archeologist that I think name was Sebastian. "What do you mean disappear?" "Back in 1904 everyone just disappeared it was big mystery back than." "What happened to them?" "Why don't you go ask Lex to take you to see the whale bone you'll get your answer there." He nodded and walked away. 'He'll find out one way or another that the ice fell on half of the whaling station, where the people used sleep.' I thought walking around the station.

It was like something out of a horror movie. I had to control every fiber in my body to not pull out my gun. 'Knowing these damn scientist…I'll shoot one by accident.' I thought, replacing my flare with my flashlight. I noticed a few groups exploring, nobody on their own. 'Looks like these people know better than to not listen to Lex.' I thought walking to the end of the whale station.

"What the hell" I murmured walking up the ramp to a building that seemed to have been caved in by a wall of ice. As I walked up the ramp I shined my light in a gaping whole in the middle of the ruined building. 'That's not normal' I thought shining my light in the hole.

That's when I heard footsteps behind me I swung around, finger reaching for my gun when I noticed it was Sebastian. 'Yup defiantly would have shot someone.' I thought, as Sebastian started to yell for people attention. I saw Lex and Miller running towards us. "What happened?" asked Lex, looking around for trouble. I pointed my light to the hole. "We don't know how this got here…by the way where were you?" "Saving Miller from a monstrous biting penguin." "Told you that man was trouble." I murmured as I heard the footsteps of other people getting closer.

Soon the captain of the drilling team, Mr. Weyland, and Maxwell were already upon the opening of the hole. The drilling captain had a piece of equipment with him. After a while of awe and a lot of confusion drilling captain lit a flare and sent it down the whole. The thing was deep that was for sure, and a nice smooth cut.

"It's a perfect 30 degree angle" "How far does it go down?" asked Lex. Mr. Weyland typed something into his computer "All the way down into the pyramid." He then brought up a thermal image of the pyramid now, which showed the hole and the day before that showed nothing. "How was it done?" asked Miller, "Thermal equipment of some kind." "Like yours," asked Mr. Weyland clearly not impressed with his best drilling team in the world. "Nothing like our…this is more advance, something powerful…I've never seen anything like it." I watched as he turned around and showed his light to the sky. Part of the tall building next to us had a chunk missing from it as well. "I'm telling you there is no team or equipment in the world can cut through this in twenty four hours." "So here's the question. Did the thermal whatever come from up above or down below?" I asked shining my light towards the building to, everyone turned to me probably assuming that I was making a joke. "Well we won't know until we get down there?" said Mr. Weyland.

As Mr. Weyland and the rest of the group left to get ready to go down the hole I just stopped. That disturbing feeling of being watched was back again, but this time it was…freaky. I could literally fell the hairs on my neck trying to stand up and every instinct wanted me to reach for my gun. I shined my light to the sky again. I was serious about my question even though I didn't necessarily now what the answer would mean, but something here wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" asked Lex looking at the same place I was. "I don't know, but I don't like it." "You scared," teased Lex. My shoulders stiffened "What would you do if I said maybe?" I said, still staring into the snowy sky. Lex looked at me seriously for a moment "Than we better be on our toes then." Lex placed her hand on my shoulder giving a small squeeze before walking away.

Not liking this feeling of dread I glared at the sky and pulled out my gun. Not firing it, not aiming it, but the feeling of being able to protect myself set my nerves to settled hmmm. 'I'm gonna need more than just one gun.' I thought, walking back to the tractor I was driving where another one of my weapon bags where.


	8. Is This Worth It?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alien vs Predator and do not own any of the character. Evita and Cestus are my original characters.**

**I warn you now that the story is going to have a slow start**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

* * *

Lex point of view

The team was already getting the scaling equipment ready to descend down to the pyramid. Everyone was spread out getting ready to make history, but now I couldn't shake off the feeling of dread. 'Damn it Evi' I thought, walking to my tractor to get my own equipment. I opened the door to the tractor to see Mr. Weyland with a respirator. When I opened the door he stopped using it trying to hide it in his coat, he opened his mouth to explain, but all that came out was coughing. 'You got to be kidding me' I thought.

"There's no room for sick men on this expedition." 'Especially one like this' I thought. "My doctors tell me the worst is behind me" he says his voice horsed. I sigh, "You're not a very good liar, Mr. Weyland. Stay on the ship. We'll update you at the top of every hour." Mr. Weyland seemed to compose himself for a moment "You know, when you get sick, you think about your life and how you're going to be remembered. You know what I realized would happen when I go? A ten percent fall in share prices. Maybe twelve. And that's it." I scoffed "I've heard this speech before. My dad broke his leg seven hundred feet from the summit of Mount Rainier. He was like you. He wouldn't go back or let us stop. We reached the top and he opened a bottle of champagne. I had my first drink with my dad at 14,400 feet. On the way down, he developed a blood clot in his leg that traveled to his lung. He suffered for four hours before dying twenty minutes from the base." I kept my voice strong even though in my head I was thinking back to that moment; think back on how much it had hurt to lose my dad. "You think that's the last thing your dad remembers? The pain? Or drinking champagne with his daughter fourteen thousand feet in the air?"

There was a pause in the air and I knew that he had me. 'Damn him for making this a dead man's last wish.' "I need this." He said, his eyes for a moment showing the real Mr. Weyland. The sick man that is just trying to make his mark before he dies. 'How human' I thought. "Rest for now and don't push yourself to much. You out of everyone here are more likely to get hurt." That said, I shut the door and walked off.

"Finally realized the old man was sick," asked Evi walking beside me. "How the hell do you just sneak up on people like that…its creepy." I say placing my hand to my heart as she just shrugs "It's a gift…so you know?" "You knew?" She shrugs again "I knew something was up…kind of figured that it was cancer…your still letting him go." This time I shrugged "I don't have much of a choice" Evi gave off a dry laugh "we always have a choice Lex, you'll just never deny a person's last wish." "Would you?" Evi paused for a moment "maybe if I didn't care about them, but when it was your dad none of us ever tried to stop him…after all my job is about persuading people to do things they don't want to do." There was a silent moment. "Okay I'll watch out for him," said Evi. I nodded my thanks. "But you have to do something for me to."

I sighed "Of course" I mumbled turning towards her. Only to see a sheathed hunting knife strapped to a belt in my face "Carry this around while we are down there kay, it will give me a piece of mind. I'd give you a gun, but lets face you'd more likely to throw the gun at someone than use it" she says laughing. That's when I really looked at her. Her backpack was different; it had more side pockets and seemed bigger. She had a belt on that not only had climbing equipment like an ice axe, but it had another gun with a hunting knife on it. On her legs were black straps where it had other pockets. "Do I want to know how much your packing." I said. "Probably not," she says laughing "but like that girl said rather have them and not need them than need them and not have it. Besides this way you get the satisfaction to called me paranoid again." I sighed and took the knife clipping the belt onto my hips. "Paranoid" I said, shaking my head. Evi only laughed "Come on we got a pyramid to discover."

It wasn't long after out talk that the drilling team was able to send us down. I took the lead while other people on the drilling team started to put lights down the hole. Evi was behind me in the middle of the group making sure that nothing went wrong. 'This tunnel is like a tunnel to hell' I thought, keeping my light straight ahead.

I heard a commotion from up above. "What's going on up there?" "One of the rope got stuck its fine Lex keep going." I nodded even though she couldn't see it. That was until a few moment later I hear a scream "Lex heads up" I hear Evi says past the other screaming. That's when I saw the body flying down the tunnel straight towards me. Without waiting for him to slide past me I reached for my ice axe and slammed it down in his hood. I guess I should be luckily that he didn't hit his head, but all I could think about was 'this was not going to end well' I thought.

When we hit the bottom, everyone was in awe at how big the cove was. I walked off exploring the first few feet with another flare. When it went out I throw it in the snow, noticing that without any light it was pitch black. 'Never let go of my flashlight or flares' I thought. When I lit the other flare, I jumped when I noticed someone was next to me. 'Damn it Evi…curse you and your paranoia.' I thought, settling my nerves with deep breaths.

It was just Mr. Weyland. "I don't understand it no equipment no sign of another team" "Well that tunnel didn't build its self." "So if it didn't come from down here it had to come from up above." Says Evi sneaking up on us again. "Stop joking around Evi." That's when Evi got serious "Who said I was joking." A minute passed before Evi and I both started laughing. Mr. Weyland just shook his head "how do you two even know each other?" "We're old high school friends" I answered, Evi just nodded "Yup Lex and her dad taught me everything I know." Before any thing else can be said the lights came on. "Looks like Maxwell got the power up and running." Evi said turning off the flashlight on her backpack.

That's when we all noticed it. A few feet away was the pyramid that we were risky out life for. It was half hidden in darkness, but still awe worthy. I shot a flare from the flare gun aiming it as high as I could. When it lit up it showed us the whole pyramid. It was even more beautiful. 'Maybe this is worth the risk' I thought, looking on. Evi just looked on with a neutral look clearly not impressed. "Congratulation Mr. Weyland it looks like you'll be leaving your mark after all." Mr. Weyland said "thank you…thank you all" He was walking towards the pyramid still staring at it in awe. 'Probably thinking about what the history book would say about him' I thought, Evi standing beside me.

"What's wrong Evi not impressed?" I asked. "No I'm impressed believe me…for a moment I thought that this might even be worth the suicide run." "But" I said, knowing that there is always a but when ever Evi admits to something. "But we aren't done? There is still time for things to go wrong…and my gut says that it's going to go wrong." "Must you always be a Debby downer?" I say sighing, no longer viewing this pyramid as magnificent as before. She just shrugged still glaring at the pyramid. "We will be careful and we will be fine." Evi didn't say anything until she turned to face me "I hope your right.' That's when we heard Mr. Weyland said, "Let's go make history."

I took the lead climbing the stairs and Evi took the back. We were going to see just what this pyramid had in store for us. 'We made it this far…we can make it back…at least I hope.'

After a few minutes of climbing we reached the pyramid entrance.


	9. Sacrificial Chamber

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alien vs Predator and do not own any of the character. Evita and Cestus are my original characters.**

**I warn you now that the story is going to have a slow start**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

* * *

Evita's point of view

As we climbed the stairs to the pyramid a sense of awe and dread filled my stomach. 'I don't care what Lex says something isn't right here' I thought, ushering the group forward past a statue. The statues were of two massive warriors bowing with spears. 'Guardians?' I thought, shinning my lights at them for a minute. They seemed to be wearing armor of some kind on their face and chest. 'If this is the first civilization ever built than they were advanced.' I thought looking at the mask that seemed to detailed to be made out of wood 'If it was metal than they beat the European and the Chinese in metal work." I thought, walking on.

After everyone was done climbing the stairs we stayed out front for a while. Just shining our lights in the huge entrance door. The structure was amazing and I might have enjoyed it more if something in my head wasn't screaming at me to grab Lex and run.

After a minute of looking around Lex was the first one to step into the pyramid. Sebastian right there beside her, walking a little further to check out the walls. Lex was shining her light at the wall closest to her. It was a warrior battling a serpent like animal, but it was one of the most interesting serpents I had ever seen. I walked up to her as she checked her watch. "Seems very warrior based doesn't it." I asked checking out the wall again.

The warrior seemed to have blades extended from his arm, while the serpent appeared to have armor all over its body and the way it was position rivaled that of a human body. "Well its definitely not Quetzaloatl" she says looking up at the wall again "Nope that is definitely not a feathered serpent, its more like an armor plated one. Besides I don't think a wind god like Quetzaloatl would be seen losing. " We walked away from the wall Lex speeding up to take her place as lead and me waiting where I was for the group to pass me.

As one of the crewmembers walked past me I couldn't help, but hear a screeching noise. It was barley audible over people's footsteps, but it was there. It was like a stone slab being moved. I looked to the walls and the ceiling think that maybe the roof stones were about to fall, but nothing. No one had touched or moved anything. The roof wasn't caving in. 'So what was that noise?' I took a deep breath 'Easy Evi its just your nerves…no need to start hearing things.' I thought, walking at the end of the group.

As we kept walking different corridors started to appear, symbols covering each wall. I watched from the back as Sebastian called over his aid Thomas. They were talking about the symbols "I recognize the Egyptian" "The other part is Aztec. The other part is Cambodian" Sebastian finished, having small smug look on his face when Mr. Weyland pointed out that he was right than...the pyramid did have each culture feature. Thomas started to read, "You may choice to enter…those who chose may enter." 'That sounds to welcoming for a pyramid like this' I thought, standing behind the group. "Who taught you to translate?" asked Sebastian in a teasing tone as he looked over the symbols. "Funny kind of look like you." Thomas said, still looking at the wall to see if he could have missed something. "Well its not chose its chosen only the chosen may enter." 'There it is…the more beware warning that is in every horror movie and like a horror movie we are going to ignore it.' As if Lex was reading my mind she turned towards me and smiled a sly girn. I could only give off a silent growl she knew how superstitious I was… which is why she calls me paranoid all the time. The minute Sebastian moved on the group dispersed to.

But what did we do we entered the room that was warning us not to enter.

Soon we found our self in what Sebastian claims is the sacrificial chamber and judging by the bodies on slabs I could only think 'Thank you captain obvious.' The room was pretty large in a shape of a circle rather than a square. It held 7 slabs with skeletons on them all position in a circle. In the center on the floor was another design of that serpent. "Just like the Aztec and the Egyptians who ever built this place believed in ritual sacrifices. This is where the chosen ones were offered to the gods." I walked around the room the walls covered in skulls that were still attached to the vertebras. 'They were perfectly removed though…they obviously took there time with the body.' I wasn't really sure how I would feel about doing that to me though. 'I guess as long as I don't feel it, it doesn't matter.'

Sebastain was walking to one of the bodies "Those that were chosen would lie here. They weren't bound or tied in away. They went to die willingly, men and women. It was considered an honor." Lex and I caught each other's gaze "Lucky them" Lex replied. 'I'd rather die in a fight than just give up my life' I thought, walking over to one of the bodies.

From the pelvic bone I knew that she was female about twenty or so. I could also tell that she had given birth before, so why if she had a family did she willingly die. Her hands were at her side, but her body was twisted a bit, legs bent. It was as if she was struggling from something, but there was no ligature marks on the bone. The weirdest part was that her ribs were smashed open, but they were facing the wrong way. In stead of the ribs concaving in like someone smashed her ribs with an object they were concaved out.' Almost as if something was forcing its way out…is that what she was struggling against.' I looked at the body once over trying to imagine what the girl would look like with skin before shaking my head.

'I wonder if honor is worth dying for.' I thought 'I would think surviving would be more important than honor. After all what good is honor if your died.'

Thomas was standing next to me translating again "They gave their lives so the hunt can begin." I straighten a bit. Hunting was never good…especially when it starts with human lives. I didn't turn around perfectly content with eavesdropping than being apart of the conversation. "What happened here?" asked the girl we were talking to about guns. "It was common in ritual sacrifice to take the heart of the victim." Answered Thomas not really answering the question. "That's nice, but that's not where your heart is." I bit my lip from laughing. "Besides it looks the bones were bent straight out." There was a pause before the girl confirmed what I had been thinking, "Something broke out of this body." 'Question is what?' I thought, moving around the chamber.

I noticed that at each end of the tables was a round hole filled in with stone, almost like a center place. 'They placed something here a vase or something, but if it was something man made it should still be here than. It couldn't have deteriorated.' I thought, placing my hand on the circle. I quickly removed my hand though. 'That's odd…its warm.' I thought, removing my glove and sure enough. The slight hole centerpiece thing was warm; it was almost like touching hot pavement. Just as I was about to call Lex over Maxwell spoke out. "It's a shaft to another level looks like there is another room down there." He says standing up.

Mr. Weyland looked at another corridor and told Maxwell "Lets move to that other room Max." Maxwell nodded shouting a "we are moving out. Ms. Woods" Lex looked over at me and I nodded my head. "You" he says at Thomas "stay here, Rousseau you stay with him keep a team here to catalogue everything." Lex looked at me and again I nodded. Lex was asked to lead and that what she was going to do. I was just here to help with the slack. "Professor" he says to Sebastian nodding his head towards the door. Maxwell stares at me for a moment and walks off. Probably already knowing that I wasn't going to listen to him. Rousseau looked a little ticked, but didn't argue. Thomas just looked confused and a little disappointed.

As Lex and the team went through the door, Thomas and the team quickly went to work. I decided to see if I can contact the drilling team make sure everything on there end is all right. I took the walkie-talkie from the strap on my back packet. "Drilling team can you here me" I asked, receiving nothing, but static. "Drilling team" I repeated only getting static. I sighed and looked over at Rousseau "You think you can handle being alone for a few minutes." Rousseau nodded and I walked out of the room into the corridor.

"Quinn can you hear me" The static was lessening so I walked on, but I made sure I was still facing the corridor to the chamber. "Quinn you there." I waited for a moment, about to give up when I heard a voice over the static. "Help" the voice was weak and trembling the static making it almost impossible to hear. "Mr. Quinn is that you what's going on?" Panic starting to set in as I rushed to get further away from the chamber to hear better. "Help….me…help." I moved a little further the static clearing up so I could hear the fear in his voice. "Mr. Quinn what's going on…Mr. Quinn-" there was a pause and right when I was about to say his name again I was interrupted by an "AHHHH" "Mr. Quinn…Mr. Quinn," but all I got was static. 'The team…Lex.'

Gripping the walkie-talkie in my hand I ran back to the sacrificial chamber. "Rousseau Thomas get out of there now" I shouted, still running. I was just down the corridor. I could see the team through the doorway, and I picked up my pace. But than that noise came back, the sound of slabs moving and I stopped. Trying to figure out where that noise was coming from.

That's when I noticed that the walls around me were changing closing off the entrance to the corridor and the floor beneath me was rising.

'Shit' I thought, running faster seeing the entrance of the chamber hadn't moved. That's when I heard a thump, and I kept running knowing that the corridor I just came from no longer exists.

I saw that the door to the chamber was closing. "Get out of there" I shouted again the floor still rising. Rousseau saw the doors closing and moved to place a piece of equipment in the way of the closing door. I jumped from my place on the floor landing on the stairs that were now moving down. I was so close to the door, but when the door finally reached the equipment it smashed it like it was nothing. "No" I mumbled, reaching the door as it was already sealed. "Rosseau…Thomas get out of there" I shouted, banging on the door.

I knew I couldn't move it, the slab must weight close to a ton if it could crush a piece of equipment so easily. "Rosseau…Thomas" I shout again, I could hear the mumbling of voices, but nothing distinct. However I could clearly hear the sound of more stone moving. "Get out of there now" I shouted.

That's when I heard it, the sounds of muffled screams and a gun going off.

I stepped back from the door. "Damn it" I shouted, looking around my new surroundings. I was no longer in a corridor, but in a small room with only one place to go…down some creepy looking stairs. 'That was my team…I was suppose to look after them, Lex trusted me to look after them…damn it…there has to be another way in.' I thought, calming down a bit to try and listen for any other sounds in the room…there were none.

I clenched my teeth placing the walkie-talkie back in my back pack strap and removed my gun from my hip pocket, suppressing the sense of panic that wanted to take over me with the feel of metal in my hand. 'I need to find Lex and get the hell out of here.' I thought, taking a deep breath as I removed the safety from my Beretta.

Whatever the hell is going on in this pyramid I knew two things. One that our team was not alone down here and two that what ever was going on down here was trouble.

'Paranoid my ass' I thought as I walked down the chamber. Thinking that I was ready for anything…how wrong I was.

* * *

**Quetzalcoatl was a Mesoamerican deity whose name comes from the Nahuatl language and has the meaning of "feathered serpent." He was first seen as a warrior and than a leader, but later turned into a god. Quetzalcoatl was related to gods of the wind, of Venus, of the dawn, of merchants and of arts, crafts and knowledge. He was also the patron god of the Aztec priesthood, of learning and knowledge**


	10. Not So Paranoid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alien vs Predator and do not own any of the character. Evita and Cestus are my original characters.**

**I warn you now that the story is going to have a slow start**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

* * *

Lex point of view

I knew Evi was not going to be happy being left alone with a bunch of scientist, but she'd survive…the scientist uh that's another story. As we walked down the staircase I kept my eyes and ears open for anything suspicious because even though I call Evi paranoid she usually has a reason to be. 'Great just what I need to be paranoid to.' I thought, as I keep moving.

As we walked down the stairs everyone was silent just taking everything in. I glanced at my watch "This should be directly beneath the sacrificial chamber."

Sure enough after walking a few more feet, we saw the glow stick Maxwell had thrown down. As the group went to examine the room I called Sebastian over to check out this giant tomb like object again covered in writing.

Soon everyone was climbing up the steps when Sebastian claimed it was a sarcophagus. Sebastian ran his hand over the sarcophagus, it was encrusted with ice crystals, but he didn't seem to care. "Some kind of combination lock." Sebastian kneels towards the sarcophagus running his fingers around the edge of the stone slab. He studies the designs for a moment before saying "This is the Long Count ... the Mayan calendar. Days, months, years." He looks between the hieroglyphics and the combination lock. "This must be the combination." Sebastian shines his light on all three of the metal dials on top of the Sarcophagus. The dials are set for..."Sebastian hesitates for a moment a puzzled expression on his face. "1904". "Someone opened this a hundred years ago?" I asked, wondering why no one had claimed just a discovery, the dread in my stomach growing. Sebastian ignored my question and asked "What's today's date?" I ignore the fact that the man practically just ignored me and answered. "October 10th" I answer only to have him muttering "10 ... 10 ... 2004." As he goes to each metal dial and starts placing in the assumed combination.

Weyland asked, "You sure this is going to work?" "I don't know," answered Sebastian as he still worked on the dials. The tension in the room grew as Sebastian got to the last dial. After Sebastian placed the last number in the sarcophagus' lid started to slide open on its own accord. The team jumps back in surprise as smoke starts to emerge from the sarcophagus. Suddenly it stops and every one cautiously takes a step closer. Everyone was still to far away to actually look in the sarcophagus, but my curiosity was over riding my fear.

I slowly crept up to the tomb peering in to it almost waiting for something to jump out, to both my relief and disappointment nothing happened.

Sebastian motioned everyone closer "Take a look at this." Soon everyone starts to crowd the sarcophagus, I think everyone was ready to see a body not some artifacts that strangely look like guns. Sebastian and Max are standing over the sarcophagus staring at the artifacts. Miller was the first to speak "Any idea what these are?" Sebastian answered "Nope… you" Miller shook his head "No." That's when Maxwell jumped in "Good thing we brought in the experts." Miller not discouraged answered

"Yah it's a good thing cause this is like finding Moses' DVD collection." Everyone started to laugh except Maxwell that had a scowl on his face that quickly shut hit men up. As the laughs died down I noticed that Mr. Weyland was backing away from the group coughing.

I walked over to him, his coughing getting worse as he takes a puff of air from that oversized inhaler. "Weyland" I asked. He composes himself "A little bit to much excitement." And brushes it off. I walk back to the group knowing that Mr. Weyland was not going to be able to handle anymore "excitement" for today.

I walk back to the group "We've been out long enough for today. We're going to set up base camp tonight at the whaling station and we'll get back at it first thing tomorrow morning." Everyone just turned to look at me not moving, but it was Maxwell that spoke "You can go back to base camp Ms. Woods. We're going to stay here." 'Oh hell no…did this guy not hear a word I said about not leaving my team behind' I thought, clenching my hands, but trying to keep my voice light. "You wanted to leave without proper prep and we did. You wanted to be the first here, we are. You've claimed the find. It's yours. Now we move as a team and we're done for today" I said raising my voice a little higher at the end. 'Stupid scientist think they know everything' it takes all my will power to not cross my arms at them, but still they don't move. Instead they look towards to over rule me. "You heard her" 'Must not kill team…must not kill team.' I thought, as the team started to move out. Maxwell trying to get over the fact that Mr. Weyland sided with me asked "What should we do about the guns, Mr. Weyland?" Mr. Weyland already leaving shouted, "Take them. We can run further tests on the surface." Sebastian panicked "No. Don't touch them!" Two of the guns were already pulled, the last one Maxwell was holding. Maxwell only looked at Sebastian and pulled the gun from the sarcophagus.

When the final gun was removed from its place a deafening CLICK rang through out the room. Then the sarcophagus started to seal, the claws in the tomb shutting as the sound echoed around the room. Again everyone jumps from the sarcophagus looking around the room for any more traps. For a moment nothing happens, than all hell breaks loose.

I'm in the center of the room looking around waiting for something to happen. After a moment I started to relax and let out the breath I was holding. That was until I heard the sound of stone moving. I look towards the entrance to see that the door was closing. 'Oh no' I thought running to the door, but it was to late. After looking around the enclosed room a new passageway was shown through a staircase. As we try to figure out what the hell just happened, we were surprised by the sounds of screams and gunshots going off above us.

'The sacrificial chamber…oh no Evi.' I thought before shouting "EVI." "Rousseau…Thomas…EVI" soon everyone is taking of their walkie-talkies trying to get someone any one on the line, but nothing. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears 'Evi wouldn't let anything happen to her team…so she has to be in the room' panic starts to over take me "no this is Evi we are talking about resourceful annoying Evi she is fine…she's fine…she has to be." I think turning towards Mr. Weyland. "Is there anything you didn't tell me about this place." I try to keep as much emotion off my face as possible, but it cracks through. Mr. Welyand looks shocked and as surprised as the rest of us, but right now I need a straight answer. "No nothing…your guess is as good as mind." I breath out through my nose "We're gonna round up the rest of the team and get to the surface. Let's move!" I push past the group ready to head out when I hear the click of a gun.

I turn around and see Maxwell and his lackey with machine guns. 'Is no one fucking listening to me today.' "What are you doing?" I snapped walking up to Maxwell. Maxwell answered "My job. Yours is over." I bite my tongue to stop the like hell that wanted to slip out and instead barked out. "My job is over when everyone is back on the boat safely. And that gun doesn't change anything." Maxwell didn't seem to be listening because he did nothing by cock his gun back. Maxwell just stares at me 'fuck this I don't have time for it.' I thought, walking away towards our new entrance.

I check my watch "This barring should take us back to the entrance and we'll regroup at the whaling station." Sebastian looked at me and asked "What about Thomas, Rousseau…Evi?" "We'll find them on the way up" we have to. "Max" he nodded "Stand behind us" he says taking the lead. I don't argue if he believes that he is prepared for anything that's down here than be my guest. I could hear Miller and Mr. Weyland talking to each other, but I just wanted to find Evi and get out of here as quick as possible. "Gentleman" I say to get them moving.

As we got closer to the entrance I grew more worried. The pyramid was completely different I didn't know if we would ever find the sacrificial chamber again. Every step we took seemed to be one more away not closer to Evi. 'Damn it' I thought we walked into a familiar looking hallway. It was decorated with large status, but it wasn't until I shined my light that I caught the thing on its shoulder. "Recognize the thing on its shoulder." I asked Sebastian. "Yah" they were the artifacts we took from that damn sarcophagus. "We worshipped these things," asked Maxwell. Sebastian went to the wall scanning it for info "according to this we did and the artifacts you removed from the sarcophagus were their weapons" Maxwell only hmphed. I checked my clock again. "Lets keep moving only 200 yards until the entrance."

As we kept moving we heard something drop from behind us when we all turn around there was a missing person and a gun on the floor. 'Shit' I thought as Maxwell told us to take cover and started to call for his lost lackey scanning the area. The others were also scanning.

That's when we saw it what ever it was.

I only caught a glimpse at it, I was to preoccupied with the weapon that it threw at the lackey closest to me. When the spear pierced his torso the man started to fire his gun off in panic and pain. Blood pouring out of his mouth and torso. All of us moved closer to the wall as Maxwell and the rest started to fire, but it was to late the creature was gone, but still they fired. 'What the hell ever happened to don't fire until you see the white's of their eyes all they are doing is wasting bullets' I thought, as I reach for the knife Evi gave me. The bullets stopped, the statue destroyed, but the creature was gone. Than the pyramid started to shift.

"Just one thing after another in this damn place" I thought, removing myself from the wall as Sebastian stated the obvious. As I searched for a way out the bullets started to fly again, this time I only saw the outline of something tall and powerful. "Come on" I shout, dragging Mr. Weyland with me, but again we were to late the door shut. I could hear shouting, but when I looked I knew that it was in another room, which meant that the team had gotten separated and I had lost more people.

As I scanned the room I knew what two I was missing. 'Miller and Verheiden are locked in the next room over…but Miller was right next to me when did he run off…' that's when I remember just running and dragging not check to make sure my while team was still there 'damn it.' I thought, clenching my hands together in frustration. 'This is not how this is suppose to be.'

"What the hell was that thing?" I asked Maxwell. "Don't know, but whatever it is its fast." "And deadly it had no problem taking down your men or going around your guns" I snapped, pacing the room trying to stay calm. "It would be safe to assume that the team left in the sacrificial chamber is gone." I stopped my pacing and snapped my head at them "They are not, Evi was suppose to be with them…Evi can't…no isn't dead." "Ms. Wood you put to much faith in your friend you must accept-" "You know nothing about my friend and what she is capable of…it is a possibility that they are dead, but don't count them out yet." He stared at me and I stared at him. Sebastian took a step in between us "Right now we need to know what are next step is?" "We get to the entrance and get back to the ship…and try to find the rest of the team as we go along…nothing has changed other than we have less bullets." Maxwell looked like he was going to comment, but Mr. Weyland started coughing. Than Maxwell nodded to me, it was a gesture to show that I was back in control.

I stop pacing and start examining the walls only to come back in the middle of the room and talk to Sebastian who was fiddling with his pepsi cap again. "There's no way out back there." Sebastian watch starts to beep. "What is that?" I asked watching him silence the alarm. "Just a theory. The Aztec calendar was metric based on multiples of ten. I'm guessing that the pyramid reconfigures every ten minutes." And soon enough the sound of stone scraping stone reached our ears. I smiled at Sebastian taking this as a small victory. He on the other hand seemed to find this as a big deal as he kisses his cap. Weyland and Max get to their feet as a stone slab slides from the roof, revealing a brand new exit from the sealed room. It would seem a new labyrinth a waits. We eye one another each concerned with not knowing what could lie ahead, but right now we didn't have a choice. 'We don't have time to waste just standing here.' I thought, pushing the team forward.


	11. Hunter and Serpents

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alien vs Predator and do not own any of the character. Evita and Cestus are my original characters.**

**I warn you now that the story is going to have a slow start**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

* * *

Lex point of view:

It was eerie how dark this place was. Out of all the caves and explorations I was had ever been in this was by far the creepiest. 'That's because here I feel like an animal being hunted, not just someone going up against mother nature.' I thought, as I kept my eyes open. Maxwell is ahead on point with his MP-5 machine gun and I checked my digital compass.

"If we can stay on this bearing, we should keep going up. If we can do that, we'll make it back to the entrance." I state as Maxwell nodded his head. I watch as Weyland is starting to slow down and eventually ends up falling behind. At one point he stops and leans against the wall trying to catch his breathe, dropping the weapon that had caused this whole mess.

As he bends down to reach it I step in "Leave it. It can only slow us down."

"Too much has been lost to leave here with nothing." I knew by his face that he would argue and we had no time for that and…in a way he was right. 'People have died on this suicide run…we can't go back empty handed Evi would be pissed.' I thought, as I turned around and instructed Weyland to give me the gun.

That's when we heard Maxwell's gun go off. I didn't see everything that happened, but Maxwell was on the floor trapped in a net of some type. Maxwell was pushing against the netting grunting as he struggled to get free, trying to use his gun to push against the net. We ran to his side, as the net starts to constrict around Maxwell. I look around trying to figure out what could have trapped Maxwell as Weyland struggles with the net only to lacerate his gloves. Sebastian tried to cut at the net with a knife, but the blade snaps. 'What the hell type of net is this' I thought, trying to remain calm and think as Maxwell's harsh breathe turns into gritted teeth scream. The net pulling tighter and tighter around him.

"Look out" Maxwell shouts as he still struggles with the net. I turn around to see something coming at us. It was big, fast, and coming straight at us. I grabbed my ice axe form my waist and raised my arm ready to strike. Only to get thrown to the ground like I was nothing. It wasn't long until I heard another thump and knew that Weyland was thrown as well. I struggled to get up the throw causing me to loose all the air in my lungs.

I could see that this monster, hunter or whatever he was, had Sebastian by the throat lifting him up as if he was play thing. I watched as this hunter grabbed something out of his side. It grew to a spear. The hunter raised it above Maxwell's head, ready to finish him off. 'No' I thought reaching for my ice axe that had fallen a few inches away, only to end up getting kicked like a soccer ball into a wall, by only an outline of something. I lift my head to see the hunter had speared Maxwell with so much force that the stone behind him cracked. 'Maxwell…Sebastian…Weyland' I thought, looking at Weyland on the floor shocked at what happened to Maxwell and Sebastian hanging in the air by a killer.

I struggle to get up, but couldn't so I move up against the wall. I can see the outline of whatever had kicked me and knew that we were all about to die even before I could hear the unsheathing of metal. The outline got closer. All I could do was sit there and wait for this thing to strike. 'Evi' I thought, as the outline moved to end me.

I tensed waiting for my death, but it never came. Instead I saw something black and spiked covered in something green. It wasn't long until the hunter became uncloaked and the hunter was being raised into the air by the thing in his chest.

That's when I saw it. Something else hiding in the shadows. It creeps out. It was sleek and black, and armed. It looked like the serpent we had seen on the walls fighting the hunter. The serpent brings the hunter close to its face giving a low hissing sound, as drool drips from its lips. Suddenly its hiss becomes a screech and it impales the hunter in the face with what looked like another mouth.

I can feel something drip down my cheek and there were green splotches on my pants. 'Blood' I thought for a moment, raising a finger to my cheek. 'Green blood…just what are these things.'

It wasn't long until I heard a thump and saw the other hunter throw Sebastian on the ground and the alien serpent threw the other hunter on the ground. I watch frozen as this two things charge at each other.

The serpent jumped and the hunter charged. There power was incredible their impact destructive. I watch as the serpent like alien had the hunter pinned its claws scratching at its head as its tail swished back and forth, only to have the hunter roll on top of it.

I crawl over to Sebastian picking him up as the two things were distracted. "Come on we have to get Weyland." Sebastian nodded still watching the fight as we got Weyland who had a closer view of the two things fighting. "Come on we have to go," I whisper, rushing out of the room, before we get killed. 'Just what in the hell are those thing…what the hell is going on in this damn pyramid?' I thought, dragging what was left of my team to safety. If there was such a thing anymore in the pyramid.

I could hear the roars and hisses of the fight and pushed to move faster. 'We have to get out of here.'


	12. Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alien vs Predator and do not own any of the character. Evita and Cestus are my original characters.**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

* * *

Cestus point of view:

'This _C'jit_ hard meat.' I thought, as I kicked it off of me. It flew, flying right into a wall. It took some time getting up, but as I drew my wrist blade approaching it. It was already standing waiting. "I owe you for the death of a comrade and for the mask" I roared, ready to charge again, it swung its tail at me and I dodged as the hard meat's tail tried to impale me. However I wasn't expecting for it to use its tail to trip me. It pulled me down and tried to ram its tail in my head. I dodged and its tail got stuck inside the wall. I cut it with my twin wrist blades. I sliced through the tail, giving a satisfied smile behind my mask as I heard the heard meat screech in pain. I tried to stab the hard meat as it is in my range, but my twin blades are reduced to ash from the hard meat's acidic blood. "Those were my favorite blades' I thought, as I got up charging the still screaming hard meat. Grabbing his leg and swinging him around the small corridor, making sure he hits every wall in my range before throwing him. The hard meat roared sitting pretty as I charged at it again.

It swung its bleeding tail in my direction. The acid reducing the wall to ash and as some landed on my armor. I stopped ripping off the sizzling pieces of metal of my left chest plate before it could reach my skin. 'Guess I shouldn't underestimate the hard meats they are smarter than they appear.' For while I was distracted the hard meat had chosen to hide in the shadows.

'_C'jit'_ I thought, switching different visions in my helmet to try and find it. I take cautious steps, but then I hear it getting closer from above me. I fire a steel net the envelops the hard meat brining it crashing into the ground that crumbles under the weight.

The hard meat goes to one floor below us and I follow after it. The room was filled with old bones The tops part of its head starts to bleed and I know I have one. This kill was mine. I pull of a hunting knife ready to end this once and for all.

He hard meat gave one last roar and ripped through the net. Its acid blood weakening the net without me noticing 'again _C'jit_' I thought, as I was caught off guard. The hard meat on top of me was hissing, its inner mouth ready to strike.

I try to lift my self up, but the hard meat had me pinned and as it launched its inner mouth, I struggled more 'I refuse to die before I am mark' I growl the mouth getting closer. That's when I heard a loud bang.

The hard meat screeched as more loud bangs rang out. I felt the hard meats acid blood start to burn my armor on my wrist destroying what little was left of my blades. The hard meat shifted and I found my chance to lift it off of me. I flung the hard meat to another wall. It screeched and I knew that it had run off.

'I lost…I lost to a hard meat.' I crushed one of the skulls next to me.

That was until I heard movement to my left. I growled standing up, getting ready for another fight. That was until the figure stepped into the light.

It was an ooman and a female one.

That when it finally hit me. The one that saved me from a hard meat was a female ooman. 'You have got to be kidding me'

She walked closer a human weapon in her hand, her body position prepared for a fight.

'I'm indebted to a female ooman C'jit!'

* * *

I got the yautja language from this sit .

C'jit = equivalent to damn or shit


End file.
